Hurricane Bella
by lionangel1
Summary: Bella was haveing a really bad day and something inside her just snapped... one shot thought it was funny (cannon paring)


**** Twilight I don't own any of the characters in this story****

Note: ever what would it be like if Bella had powers and it came out when she was really angry…..

I was not having a good week between fighting with dad about Edward. Edward and me fighting about Jacob and Jacob fighting about Edward. Lauren and Jessica comments about how hot my Edward was and how he could pick me over them. Rosalie's evil glares and Emmett's sex jokes. I don't know why but for some reason it was starting to get to me. I was yet again at Edwards house helping Alice with the wedding coming up so soon. She was making me angry I told her I wanted a simple wedding but she was not listening to me. Rosalie once again walked into the house glaring at me saying " Stupid human." I don't think I was supposed to hear it but I did. Alice glared back at her but I already stomped into Edwards room. I turned on the stereo listening to the cd he had made me. Like I said I felt like if one more thing happens I'm going to snap.

My cell rang and it was my mother she must of got the invite to the wedding.

" Hello Mom how.." I was cut off by her yelling

" You are to young to get married I raised you better than this! You are not going to get married and that is final!" who the hell was she to demand I cancel my wedding. Now after all these years she wants to play the parent

" I am not cancelling my wedding I love Edw.." she cut me off

" You don't know anything about love you are making a big mistake." I heard Rosalie laughing " Shut the fuck up the both of you!" I yelled

" Excuse me do not take that tone with me missy! You marry him and I am not coming to the wedding." My blood was boiling at this moment

" Then don't fucking come!" I slammed the phone down and threw it across the room. Rosalie came into the room with a smile on her face.

" Even your mother knows you are making a mistake. You have been nothing but a problem since you came into all our lives. You are nothing but an insignificant little human who doesn't belong here!" she smiled while taunting me I heard Alice and Esme yelling at her but something in me snapped.

I screamed threw my hands in the air and the glass and windows shattered. Rosalie was slammed through the wall shit was flying around the room. Esme and Alice were screaming my name but I was to lost in my anger. Shit was breaking slamming into walls and going out the window. I thought I heard Esme and Alice yelling on the phone to someone but I couldn't hear. Lights were flickering off and on water was coming out the faucets flooding the floor. My body was shaking and I couldn't control it. I screamed as the bed I was sitting on caught fire. I slammed right through the bedroom ceiling screaming from fear as the flames hit my shoe. It happened so quickly but I ended up on the roof holding onto the weather vein. Screaming for help I was past angry I was scared out of my mind. Edwards going to kill me for what I did to his room. Esme and Carlisle are never going to trust me in there house again. Rosalie we'll she is never going to like me so I don't give a shit.

Esme and Alice were screaming my name and I opened my eyes. I found them across the yard I felt some relief but that didn't last long. I spotted Rosalie and she was glaring at me and my anger spiked once again. I glared right back at her as she slammed into a few trees uprooting them. The house shook and more windows we popping around me. The fire was spreading through the house hitting the roof knocking me right out of my anger. My legs were up in the air and the weather vein was starting to bend. I panicked as the roof started to give in screaming for someone to help me.

I heard more voices screaming my name as the roof cave in breaking the weather vein as I flew into the air screaming my head off. " Stop!" I screamed and I hovered high in the air closing my eyes. I kept repeating " Don't look down. Don't look down over and over but I looked down as the house crashed to the ground with a big boom. Now I was hovering high into the air holding a weather vein with 7 pissed off vampires on the ground. That's what I could call a Oh shit moment fuck my life sucks.

It was deadly quiet except for the crackle of the fire and my breathing. I was staring at the house still in shock at what I have done. How the hell did I do it? What in the hell just happened? I glanced at the whole family and they were just as shock as I was. I heard my cell phone ring and without thinking I answered it.

" H h hello" That was very brilliant I thought to myself

" Bella are you and Alice still working on the wedding plans?" oh what should I say

" Y y yes" smooth Bella real smooth

" Is something a matter Bella?" he sounded so concerned

" No everything is fine I'm just hanging around with the family." well that was true in a way it wasn't a lie at least. I took a quick glance at the family as they gaped at me.

" We'll why do you sound scared then?" shit Bella think think

" We'll we just got done watching this really scary movie." yes that's it

" What was the movie about?" shit think think smacking myself in the head. I suck at lying and everyone knows it

" It was about this girl who pissed off a bunch of vampires. It's really stupid now that I think about it so how was your night?" smooth Bella real smooth redirecting his thought is better

" We'll I was heading to the reservation Billy invited me on a three day fishing trip." Thank god for small favors at least when they kill me they had a three day head start.

" Have fun tell everyone I said hi for me." Think of it as a last goodbye request for me.

" So what are you girls up to are you having any trouble?" dam

" N no we had a little um excitement but I think its settling down now." That's the understatement of the year I thought

" A little excitement is good as long as you don't tear the house down." he was laughing as I pulled the phone away from my ears gaping at it. I heard him talking so I put it back to my ears.

" We'll I got to go Billy's waiting for me to pick him up. No more scary movies Bella I thought you would have learned by now. Remember last time you made me check under your bed for vampires for a week straight. You sleep in bed with a garlic tied to your neck for two weeks." he laughed " I tried to tell you vampires weren't' real but you wouldn't listen." he was still laughing I was blushing dam him and them for there vampire hearing.

" Yes dad bye have fun vampires aren't real I know I'm not a kid anymore dad." I closed it and put it back into my pocket. That was as fun as shoving nails under my nails beds. I didn't know what to say or do so the first thing that popped into my head.

"I didn't think the reception would work so well up here I'm surprised. So, how was your weekend long hunting trip?" I felt really stupid but I am in the air what can I say. I heard Emmett boom laughter at my predicament.

" The hunting trip was fine love but not nearly as exciting as your weekend." He sounded so calm it kind of scared me a little.

I looked down at the house once again still in shock " I guess not." I mumbled but I new they could hear me Emmett laughed once again.

" Do you think you could drop the weather vein and get down from there?" I thought about it looking at my hand and realizing I forgot I was holding it.

" I I I don't know how I got up here to begin with." I did drop the weather vein but it landing on his Volvo shattering the window's. I heard him scream NO! but it was to late. Shit he is going to kill me just barring me under a rock. Jasper and Emmett laughed at this time I glared back at them. I mustered up enough courage to look at him.

I looked at him and he looked really angry more angry than he was when we first met. Fist clinched to his sides as he glared at his car I heard a booming laugh and new it was Emmett. I was scared of Edward for the first time in my life.

" Bella honey do you think you could get down?" That was Esme she looked concerned for the both of us

" I, I, I'm sorry about the house Esme I don't know what happened. A, a, as for getting down I'm not sure I want to any more." brilliant Bella just brilliant I thought to myself. Edward snapped his head in my direction and glared at me.

" You are going to come down or I'm coming up there to get you." he growled at me I hated when he told me what to do and he new it.

" No!" I crossed my arms over my chest nice Bella just piss him off even more. I heard a few chuckles but I didn't budge

" Bella now is not the time for you to be stubborn get down here now!" he growled at me I have never heard him yell at me before. Not that I didn't give him much reason to be pissed at me. I am still god know how high off the ground with no clue how to get the hell down.

" I don't know how to get down use your dam vampire brain and figure how the hell to get me down!" I yelled back at him giving him a smug smile. Take that vampire boy point 1 point for the human 0 points for the vampires.

" Jasper go and get your rope." he smiled and me and I gulped

" You wouldn't!" I yelled at him

" Oh Bella, Bella poor sweet innocent naive Bella yes I would." That smile gave me chills down my spine. I gulped and he new he had won and I new it as well. He smiled at me looking smug and I frowned dam vampires.

" Bella your going to love your punishment!" Alice was so excited dam that only meant shopping. I looked at the dam house and then the cars and pleaded to Esme and Carlisle to help me. They shook there heads at me dam I hung my head in defeat.

" This is so not fair you all act like I did this on purpose." waving my hand at the house and then pointing at Edward " You told me to drop the weather vein and I did. You should of not park your car there. Then you go all growling at me looking madder than you did in biology. Then you expect me to come down." shut up Bella shut up right now for you make it worse.

I heard a laugh from Jasper, Emmett and Edward as they got ready to lasso me like some dam cattle. Taking bet's who would get me first. This is so wrong in so many level were did I go wrong. This is one messed up family that I am joining. I wanted to yell at them I wasn't cattle but what was the point. To them I technically was cattle if they weren't my family and vegetarians. Dam it didn't take long for Edward to get me with his lasso and pull me down.

I found myself strapped to Alice car that managed to survive hurricane Bella as they called it heading for a four day shopping trip. Edward kissed me and told me he loved me and he was glad I was alright. He was more worried about me they all were not really caring about the house or his cars. They said they could replace everything but they couldn't replace me. Even Rosalie was sorry for what she said and did to push me. I guess this wont be a bad family to join in the long run.

The end!


End file.
